We know your secret
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Craig and Clyde have thought that Tweek has been acting weird lately so they decide to hide in his closet but will one night they find out something that will change all 3 of the boys lives for good? Genderbend.
1. Chapter 1

**A strawberrykimicream and Creek grrl production.**

Clyde POV

I was at Starks pond with Craig and Token.

"Hey don't you guys think Tweek's been acting weird lately?"I said biting into my taco.

"Do I look like I know? I've been trying to figure that out. But since he's Tweek, he's hard to figure out."Craig said.

"Yeah he is. Clyde, do you EVER stop eating?!"Token said waving his arms around.

"Yea he is. But he might let it slip. Nope Token I don't think I'll ever stop or all the ladies will miss me."I said standing up and showing off my muscles.

"What ladies? You're just a simple skirt chaser who'll never get laid. While I, on the other hand, have girls bugging me almost all the time."Craig said snickering.

"Craig does have a point. The only time I ever see you with a chick, is when you're holding her bags at the mall while she flirts with some random guy. And what did you have in mind for Tweek?"Token said sitting back down on the ground beside.

"Both of you can sucks my taco loving dick. And I thought that we could go over to Tweeks and maybe find some evidence about why Tweek is acting weird."I said laying down.

"Rather not put my taste buds at risk, or my eyes. Sure, I'm game"Craig said. Shuddering.

"Count me out. I can't snoop around in Tweek's stuff like some... Criminal."What a pussy Token is.

"Don't hate love! No I'm kidding. Fine then. Token you can distract Tweek. Tell him that you want to hang out or something just get him out of the house."I said standing up.

"Okay fine, but if this backfires or you two fuck up, or whatever, I'm not part of this."Token really can be a whimp sometimes.

"He's about to get off in 15, why don't you meet him so we can get there. Just stall him."Craig stuck the middle finger up like always.

"Yea. Bye come on Craig. Oh and Token?"I said already walking.

"What, tubby?"he replied.

"Hey I'm just big muscled. Yea so get me another taco, kay."

"Yeah, you just have one giant muscle in your stomach. Rather not, you eat anymore and you'll get as fat as Cartman. See ya."Token that asshole.

"Will not. Tacos are good for you. Right?"I asked Craig.

"Not the way you eat them. I'll go intercept Tweek while you guys violate his privacy."

~Tweek's house~

"Finally! I've been standing here for 10 minutes ass-munch! Come on, let's go in"He said opening the front door.

"Well don't you sound excited."

"Not that exited. Just impatient because your fat ass is too fucking slow."

"listen for the last time I'm not fat!"

"Yeah sure. Let's just do this.-runs up to Tweek's room- Okay, what to look for..."he started to open one of Tweeks drawers"

"Clyde, look at this."he shoved a pair of girls white, cotton underwear in my face.

"I think the reason he's been acting weird is because he's gay."Craigs smirk grew bigger by the seconds.

"Aw dude no way. Oh he a matching bra oh this is too fucking funny."I suddenly heard the front door open and hear Tweeks voice saying good bye.

"Shit."Craig said dropping the panties back in the drawer and ripping the bra from my hands.

"We gotta hide, dude."He said.

"Uh, uh the closet! Come on."I said. Running toward the closet as I hear foot steps.

Craig squeezed into the small closet with me.

"Th-That was weird."Tweek said shrugging his arms.

"T-Too bad I didn't get to see Craig..."What? oh yea he and Craig are super close best buddies duh.

"I've been waiting for you my whole life."I saw Tweek pull out a dark blue dildo from a drawer in his nightstand.

What the hell was he going to do with that?

I looked beside me and saw Craig holing his noes...Was he having a noes bleed?! Gay!

I looked back at Tweek and saw him pull down his pants and...PANTIES! He laid down on the bed and I saw something I'd always wanted to but just not on tweek!

"Oh... C-Craig..."Tweek spread her legs and was about to slide the dildo in.

But Craig just had to accidentally knocking open the closet door.

"Um Hi-hi Tweek?"I said. This had to be the absolute worse time of my life.

**_I hope you all liked this and so does Creek grrl who helped me make this chapter . If you didn't like this then go suck_****_ Clyde's taco dick! But now to you, likers your cool-kimi, Creek._** ;D


	2. Chapter 2

A Creek Grrl and Strawberrykimicream production.  
Tweek POV

"Gah!"I screamed trying and cover my body with my blanket-

"Wh-What the fuck?!"I said.

"Oh shit. We didn't mean to-"Craig said before I cut him off.

I stood up with the blanket still covering me.

"Mean to what?! Snoop around?! What the hell is wrong with you guys?! You c-can go now... You guys probably think I'm c-crazy now... Just... Go."I covered my face. I couldn't believe they found out I was a girl and in this way.

"No. Not until we find out why your a girl."Clyde seemed to try and stay calm but I could see shock written across his face. And Craig I can't believe he actually saw me like that. And heard what I said!

I sighed and finally thought I should tell them.

"Fine... Okay, you see, I have-HAD this b-brother.. You guys knew him as Tweek or Twitchy... His real name was Len. He died in a car accident. But before he died, he told me to be your friend in his place. To let the friendship live on. I stuck with my real name though. Before South Park elementary, I went to an all girls school. I just need to feel like a girl at times, so that's kinda the reason I got the dildo yesterday..."

"Wow... And I had a sense that you liked guys..."Craig blushed a little but he still kept his same old poker face.

We were all speechless for a few moments. I never would have thought that one day I would have to tell them this.

"can't believe this. So what do you think you're going to do from now on?"Clyde said breaking threw the silence.

"Clyde, could you leave?"Craig said smirking at me in a lust hungry way.

"Gha!"I said biting my lip.

"Craig no y-you're just over come by lust. This isn't you. NOOO!"I said running out of my room with only my blanket cover in me.

"Huh?"Craig said as he followed me.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and swung me around.

"Not overcome by only lust, love."Craig said as he purred in my ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you..."Craig kissed me on my lips, gently.

I looked down to find out that I had let go of the blanket on me and I was naked!

"It's okay cutie. Just me and I think your body is fucking gorgeous and sexier than any bitch I know."Craig said, pulling me closer to him.

"You sound like Kenny when he's trying to pick up a girl."I replied.

"I really sound that bad? Aw well."he said bringing our lips closer till they locked.

"No, you're better."I said threw the kiss.

"Yep."he said leading me to my bed"

"C-Craig um before we do anything I just want to say something."I want to make sure Craig knows this before we do anything.

"Sure Tweekie."

"I love you. Do you Love me?"I want to make sure he likes me before we do any thing. I would hate this if he only wanted me for my body.

"That answer your question? If not, then yes, more than life."

"It's a perfect answer."

"This'll be better than that dildo, huh?"All I could do was shake my head and blush as he spread my legs wider.

"Ah..."Craig moaned as he pushed into me.

"A-Ah."It hurt but it felt so good that the man I loved was in me.

"Tweek, you okay? If it hurts, don't hold back... I don't wanna accidentally hurt you."I guess he payed attention to how I felt. He really is too good for me.

"I-It's okay I-I don't mind."

"Bull-Shit."I guess he looked past my lie.

"Well I guess it does hurt. B-But not to much!"I really didn't want him to feel bad or guilty.

"... We should stop..."He aid backing away from me. But I wasn't going to let him go. Not after all this.

"No I mean it would hurt no matter what, but since I'm with you it feels so much better. I'm glad that you moved the cabinet door or this would never have happened and I would be giving my virginity to a dildo."I said holding his hand and smiling at him.

"You're right. Better me than an inanimate object, am I right?"He aid snickering a bit and thrusting back in me.

"Much better."

He began thrusting into me, faster. And held onto my hips. Digging his nail's into me.

"A-Ah Craig. Faster."I said. This felt so good like my body was on fire.

"Answer these questions. Do you love me?"What? i thought I told him but I guess I didn't go into great detail.

"O-Of course I do. I-I've ahh, loved you since the first day I saw you which was when I AAH, Became Len's replace meant. When I saw your black hair, dark blue eye's and cool ways. I fell in love with you. And the more time I spent with you the more my love grew. S-shit aah."And I meant ever word from my heart.

"Do you need me?"Craig had sped up his speed.

"I want you. I guess yes. My life would be nothing with out you. I love you so much Ahh, more then my own life. I-I guess it sounds, crazy huh?"

"Actually it's exactly how I feel."He replied.

"Really. I'm so happy."I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

"Craig had let go of my thighs and thrusted as fast and hard as he could. Earning a moan from him and I.

"I-I feel so dizzy. Everything is going white. Ah oh god, Craig. It feels so good!"I screamed.

"Ah! Shit! Oh Tweek...!"Craig moaned.

"I-It's coming, C-Craig."I knew I would cum at any moment.

"Fuck... When you moan like that..."

"TWEEK I'M GONNA-"Craig said as his hot load poured into me.

"AHH CRAIG!"I moaned as I cam with him.

"... That good huh..."He said as he laid his head onto my breast's.

"U-unbelievable."I panted. This was way better then I thought.

"I know right... Better than some dildo, right?"His smirk looked even more hotter the more I saw it.

"S-Stop talking about that. It wasn't like I was going to get laid while being dressed as a boy so what did you think?"geez he won't drop this will he?

"When I thought you were a boy, I was planning to make a move when I saw the underwear. I thought you were gay."

"W-Well even thought I'm a girl... Are you still fine with me?"

"Haha stop being so sarchastic... Craig Tucker did you just say you went threw my underwear?!

"What? N-No."What a liar.

"Well then if I look in my drawer all my panties and bras will be neatly folded like I always put them as"He has to confess now.

"Of course, at least I'm sure they will be as you left them."

"Okay then."I said walking over to my drawer and picking up a pair of my dark green panties.

"Craig, This one wasn't folded. Got something to say now."I said with a smirk.

"Clyde was messing in the drawers."How can eh keep this up?! Ugh he'll have to give up when I

"Fine then. if I ask him tomarrow he'll say that you weren't in them?"Hah! How's that for you.

"Yep, just hang on for a minute, okay?"Okay if he's going this far. Then maybe he didn't do it, **BUT **only maybe.

"Hmm. What are you going to do?"I wonder what he's going to do?

"No. But I am horny as fuck."He said kissing my lips again.

"Then come here."I pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

"You wanna experiment?"I wonder what he means by that?

"Like what?"

"Oral?"Uh-oh.

"I-I don't know how to do that. I'm sorry."I tilted my head down and could feel tears coming.

"Get on your knees."He commanded.

"O-Okay."This is so embarrassing.

Craig pulled his pants and his underwear down. Already hard. I guess he meant it when he said horny as fuck.

"Now just do what you assume is appropriate. Suck."

I pulled his harm member in to my mouth and began sucking. It tasted just like how he smelled.

"Oh... You sure this is your first time with oral?"He shivered and thrusted into my mouth.

"Yesh."I replied with his harm member still in my mouth.

"Doesn't seem like it..."He moaned

I took my mouth of of his member to say something.

"I've never even seen one of these till a few minutes ago. So I couldn't have been able to do this."

"Do whatever feels more comfortable to you."

I had thought of something. Since he likes oral a lot then maybe he likes that thing called a tit fuck. Kenny has mentioned about.

"Tweek hang on a sec..."

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?"I said, getting a little worried.

"Who said anything about being silly? I'm serious."Wow he really is.

"U-Uh Craig.'I could feel cold sweats coming as I looked at my door entrance.

"What?"

"H-Hi mom, dad."And I was now dead.

"Hello Mr. Tweak. Pleasure to see you and your lovely wife this time of day."His grip on me loosend and he gold just as I did.

"Will you explain exactly what you were doing to her?"My dad asked. His face did not looking pleased.

I could feel a panick attack coming.

This was by far the worst time in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creek grrl and Strawberrykimicream production**_

Tweek POV

"We were making out and it kind of... Escalated... But I didn't touch her I swear!"

"Young man, you are forbidden to ever go near her again. I caught you with your pants down and red-handed. You are no longer allowed to be around her."

"WHAT?!"

"NO DAD! Please don't do this!"

"Young lady, if you remember correctly I told you specifically not to let boys into your room unless your door is open, and they aren't there for sex. You are not a whore. And this one probably just wants you for your body, I can tell."

"You can't do this, I love her!"

"Dad just because I'm not like the good and graceful son you once had doesn't mean you can treat me just like you did to him! This is my life! If you want a kid just like Len then go have one! Because I won't be like him anymore! That's why you sent me too that all girls school because I was such a problem for you and once Len died I was supposed to be him and act like him, live for him! You hate me so much then you should have just killed me when I was a baby!"I yelled with almost all my anger in this few sentances.

"as long as you live under my roof, you will live under my rules.-turns to Craig- I never really liked you hanging around her anyway. I always knew something like this would happen. And young lady, if it weren't for your mother wanting a second child, you wouldn't have been born."

"I'm not leaving."Craig said crossing his arms.

"Hmm yea and if it wasn't for mom all this wouldn't have happened. I've always liked mom. She's the only one who actually cared about me. BUT ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS LEN AND HOW HE WAS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE BUSINESS! You could never have time for me could you. No once. Even when I was born I was the one left in the inkubator while everyone aplaude and shit for Len being born. WELL I'M GLAD HE'S DEAD!"I wasn't done. I was going to let all this anger I've held in for so many years out!

"You're just saying that. And Craig, I told you to get out. If you don't leave within the next 15 minutes, I will get the authorities."

"So what? It isn't like I haven't been in trouble before. I'm staying with Tweek!"He glared at my dad but not as bad as I was.

"And I'm not just saying that. You don't know how many times I've been close to killing that boy. And now he's dead. But all that's left is you. I won't kill you but if I can't live and be who I want then I'll just move out! I've been waiting for this chance for years and I've got an apartment already. I just need to pack then I'll be out of your hair and you'll be out of my life.-Gives him a horrible look. And in a voice of death"I don't think I'll ever let this go.

"You will not leave this house. You don't understand that I an letting you be yourself, but I'm also trying to protect you from people like him."Dad grabbed Craig by the collar, pulled him down stairs. And threw him onto the snowy ground.

"See how easy that was. Just say no to men until you're married. You made the mistake of being a whore."He said.

"Tweek! I'LL BE BACK!"Craig yelled from outside.

"I did not make a mistake and I'm not a whore."I mumbled to myself.

"Yes you did. He won't make good on his promise. He doesn't care about you. All teenage boys are like that. Now go to your room."

"No Craig isn't like that! He's different. But you wouldn't know. It's not like you paid any attention to me or my life."

"I know how the Tuckers work. They don't care about anyone or anything, and I've paid the right amount of attention to you to notice that you're turning into a slut."

"I am not turning into a slut. And how would you know anything about me. And don't say anything bad about the tuckers. Craigs dad might be bad but his mom and sister are wonderful. And guess what. Craigs dad was a better dad then you'll ever be."

"Craig's father is a drunk who hits his wife and kids, and hates everyone and everything. Now go to your room, this conversation is over!"Still he was better then you.

"Fuck you!"And I stormed to my room.

"Watch your language!"he yelled.

"Don't you think you were a tad harsh on her? I've met Craig before and he seems to be a really nice boy."Thanks mom.

"That's just how he gets people to trust him. He's only using her. You'll see when she gets pregnant. He will leave her with it. Which I won't allow, because she is no longer allowed to see him."

"But you saw how upset he got when you made him leave. He may come back."

I suddenly hear a knock on my window. And I saw Craig giving a shit full grin.

I stuck my head out and this gave him the oppertunity to kiss me.

"Hey Tweek"

"What are you doing here?"My dad could really call the cops on him.

"I came to see you again, duh."He said, laughing a bit.

"Hmm I'm glad you came. When you left my dad started to call me a slut and that I would get pregnant and that you would leave me the first chance you got. But them mom started to support you and junk... I really should get dressed."I looked down to see that I was only covered in my blanket.

"Nah, you should just take it off. It covers your beauty."He grabbed my chin and pulled me into another kiss.

"I'm really starting to like these."I said with a smile.

"What? The kisses? It's because you're getting the best"

"Yes the kiss's. What else would I be talking about? Arrogant aren't we?"

"Only if you want me to be."He had given me a cheeky grin.

"Haha stupid. So really what is the reason why you came beside to see me?"

"Only because you make me. Why do I feel hurt that you would think that there is another reason to my visit?"Oh no I hurt his feelings. Ugh stupid me. I was so lost in thought that I thought he was going to take me away like Romeo and Juilet.

"To be completely honest, we need to talk."Oh god no.

"Well I just thought that... Never mine. W-What do you mean we need to talk?"Not the talk!

"This is something that I've been thinking about, ever since we started going out. We went a little quick, that I don't mind. But I realized that your dad doesn't like me at all. He hates me, because I am a Tucker. I understand that."He sat on my bed. Motioning for me to sit on his lap.

"Yes I know that. And I think I made it worse for you family. I said earlier after you left. That your dad was better then he ever was."I began to take a step forward and plopped myself on his lap.

"I heard, since I never really left. I hid behind your tree. Why would you say that type of thing? My dad is the lowest form of life. A complete bastard that should have been killed a long time ago. Despite me and my sister both being his kids, we fucking hate him more than anything."

"You didn't? I said that because... -Sighs- I think I should tell you the whole story Craig. I only gave you bits and parts of it but never the real thing."

"I may need to hear it."

"Then I'll start from the beginning."I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"Okay, you tell me whatever you need to, and then I'll let you know what I need to tell you."He sat their waiting for me to tell my story.

"It all started when Len and I were born. My father had pulled out Len and even cut his umbilical cord. Father even held then. But I was cut, held, and washed by the doctors. No one paid any attention to me like I wasn't even there. Then one day I heard my father talking to mom. He said that I was just a waste of space. That I wasn't needed because a lady can't run a business and that he needed a male successor and in this case that would be Len. Father then sent me to an all girls academy so I wouldn't be in his way. Mom tried to stop him but he would beat her. Saying that if it wasn't for her that this wouldn't happen and he could have a son... Just a son. Soon after it was summer and I had to go home. I wasn't aloud to stay in the dorms. That's when it happened.

The car crash. Dad was driving and he was yelling at me. Saying that if I wasn't born, he would have more time to teach Len about the business instead of worrying about me. He hit into a semi and we were all badly injured but Len was worse. But you see father became so upset. He yelled so loudly that I should have died, not Len. That's when he said that I would have to be Len and do everything he did So the past 6 years of my life has been a total and utter lie. Since Len's accident. Father had beaten me every night. It was my fault Len wouldn't had died if he didn't have to pick me up from school is what he said every night.

Now you can see that I hate my father with everything in. Just as he does."I gave it my all to say what Father felt, did, and was.

"But he cares about you. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have been worried about you. My dad is just an abusive drunk who hates everyone and everything. And don't argue with me on those points. Now, Tweek, this is an important choice for both of us. Since, your dad doesn't like me, and doesn't want us to be together... We'll just have to run away."

"He just doesn't want the image of his perfect son to be ruined. B-But Craig what about your sister and mom? I don't think I can drag you down into this."I shook my head from left to right."

"Who am I to argue. Tweek, this is something I've been thinking on for the last few years. My mom is fine with it, and Ruby can take care of herself. I've taught her before about this."He shrugged.

"Hmm. Craig are you sure about this?"If he wants to do this. I have to make sure he's okay with it.

"Completely."He better not be lieing.

"Then come back tonight. I need to pack and get dressed and once my mom and father go to sleep. We'll go in your car and head over to my apartments. Got it."

"I'll help you pack, then I'll go home and pack up the rest of my shit, and then get my truck. It'll probably be quicker that way. Just make it seem like you're in bed asleep. He finds out, we make a break for it."He said.

"Hmm yea."I dug out a suit case from under my bed.

"Bring everything you own. You may need more than one bag."Craig had opened my drawer and started to dig threw it.

But I had already pulled out 5 suitcases.

"That enough?"I said, laughing a bit.

"No idea. It depends on how much stuff you have. I have a huge box of black bags just in case. I was planning on leaving and taking you with me anyway, whether you were okay with it or not... That made me sound like a dick."

"No, I think it's sweet. It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet."

"Just quickly and quietly finish up packing, I'll go get my stuff together. If he finds out, run for it. I love you."He kissed me on the lips and jumped out of my window and out of my vision.

"Hmm love yea too."I quickly got to packing.

* * *

Craig POV

I had packed all my things and threw them in the bed of my truck.

"Bye, Craig."Ruby said as she walked up to me.

"Rubes? I didn't realize that you were still up. I'll visit, and you have your friends to take care of you. And it isn't like I'm gonna be in an isolated place. I can't promise that things will get better, but I can promise that you will be safe."I said giving her a hug.

Suddenly my phone ran in my pocket. It was a text from Tweek?

It read

_Hey listen I love ruby like a little sister and I know you love her too. She can come over to the apartment when ever she wants._  
_Please send this to her Craig._

Love Tweek.

"You can come over whenever. Just not when we're fucking."I said joking with her a little.

"W-Why would I, s-stupid!"It's cute when she get's embarresed

"Alright then that's about it. Bye. Let mom know I love her when she gets up."And I left but not with out giving her a kiss the top of her head.

"Sure will... Stupid."She said smiling and walked back inside.

Tweek POV

"I'm so glad I sent that text. I really don't want Craig to part from rubes. And she's so cute! Oh since I'm a girl we could do girl things together or this will be great!"I couldn't help but let a big grin spread across my face.

"Just hand me your bags first. Then I'll get you."Craig said up the tree.

"H-huh?! S-Sorry you scared me. Here. I can get down myself."I said throwing my bags down.

"Okay, but be careful, if you fall, I'll catch you."

"What are YOU doing back here?! Tweek, get back into bed young lady!"No not my father! Not know!

"Shit! Craig I'm coming down!"I had jumped threw the window hoping not to die.  
Luckily Craig had caught me and the door to his truck was already opened and started.

"Get in!"He yelled. I quickly flung myself into the passengers seat.

Craig hit the gas pedle but didn't go.

"Where to?"Oh my god this wasn't time for jokes!

"Not cool! Just go please!"I screamed.

"Aw lighten up! Enjoy the run."He said, laughing.

"I guess you're right I finally get to get away and be free!"I stuck my hand out in the air and flicked my dad off. Damn it this was the fucking best!

"Yep! I can't believe we're even doing this!"He looked so happy. And I felt great. I mean this adrenaline

"Yea it's great and I'm glad it's with you."I couldn't help but say something cute.

"Me too! And you've learned from the best. I'm proud of you"Craig seems a little weird...

"Craig. I think you seem a little too happy. Have you been smoking that weed again?"He had better not!

"Nope, just pumped from an adrenaline rush because I've finally got you."

I grabbed his hand.

"And I've got you. TO BEING FREE!"I stuck our hands up and Shouted as loud as I could.

"Save the toast for later cutie."Aww he called me cutie.

"Haha, okay handsome."Making a comback yep, yep that's me. Oh gosh I sing horribly.

Craig had quickly pauses and his tone became serious.

"Never call me that again. I'm not handsome. I'm a sexy beast."

"Now you really are sounding like Kenny. I think you hang around him to much. oh! You know what I just remembered something!"

"I'm not THAT bad, am I? What did you remember?

"Nope you're not bad at all. And I remembered that you took all my firsts. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first time."

"You had every first with me. First fight, technically. Wait, was that you, or was that Len?"He said putting a hand to his lips.

"I'm not to sure?"

"I think that it was you. See, I just noticed something, your eyes are a more emerald green, his eyes were a lighter shade."

"How can you remember. That was a while ago?"

"I'm weird like that. I remember different stuff. Like in middle school, I dared Clyde to give Token a lap dance."

"L-L-LAP DANCE?!"I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Yup. And after that... I had to give you one since I also paid him to do it to Token, and I didn't pay up..."Suddenly his face turned red.

"P-Poor Len. I bet he enjoyed that."I was torn between laughter and jealousy.

"Actually Tweek, I think it was you."

"But I don't remember any lap dance?"

"It's because you drink coffee, silly."He had rubbed the top of my head like with a little kid.

"And what does that have to do with me not remembering that lap dance that I want to see?"I had put my hands on my hips. there was nothing wrong with coffee. It's the best damn thing out there.

"Coffee is a major memory killer. And did you just say you want to see my lap dance? I have it on video if you like"He said with a smirk.

"It is? A-And when did I say that I-I mean I uhhhh."I couldn't help but hid my face so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Yes, but you've drank it so long that it may kill you to stop. Clyde stole my camera that day and videotaped it."

"Sigh...But it would be interesting to see you fail at a lap dance. Oh lucky I'm not a boy or I might of had a boner haha!. Sorry but Kyle and I still can't believe that boys dicks become rock hard and stand up were a girl will get wet and we can just say we spilled water or soda on our pants/skirt."

"I didn't fail. And the reason men get hard is to make sure we get inside. You girls get wet as a natural lubing so sex won't hurt as much.-grabs her tit, squeezing and pinching lightly- When I had watched the video some years later, I noticed that you didn't seem to mind too much.

"S-Stop. Ngaa."Oh shit I moaned!

"Stop what? Oh... You mean THIS?"He leans over quickly and nips one of my boobs before settling back in his seat.

"Hey, we're here. Nice place, but let me be a gentleman and take care of the rent for you."He got out to open my door.

"S-Stupid!"I covered my boobs so he couldn't try anything again. I can't believe he did that!

"Ouch? Man, you're nice. What's with the mean attitude?"And as soon as I turned my back he had to go and pinch my ass.

"Craig. I can't believe you did that in the car. I-It's so embarrassing and shit."

"Just going to say this now. I'm not sorry abou it."Nither am I but I won't say that out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Creek grrl and Strawberrykimicream Production**_

"Hello may I have your name?"She asked politly.

"Yes it's Tweek tweak."I said.

"Ahh miss Tweak. Here is your key. Have a good day. We will have someone go up to your room to check on you."She said as I turned my back to walk to my room.

"That's okay. You don't have to do that."I said over my shoulder.

"Yes, miss Tweak."And she had went back to what ever she was doing on her desktop.

"Well you looked tense."He once again had to squeeze my ass.

"C-Craig stop it."I knew I could feel a horrible lustful expression on my face.

"Aww. You love it!"

"C-Can't we do this in the room. Not in public."I looked around to see people giving us glances and walking passed us in the lobby.

"I don't know. Judging from the fact that you look like you pissed yourself makes me wonder how long you can last."

"C'mon then before this get's any worse."I had ran over to the stairs hoping Craig would hurry up.

"Hey! Get back here."He said chasing after me. And suddenly grabs me by my waist.

"Gotcha!"He said while giggling.

"Oh are you a girl now haha. Ah!"Suddenly something hard was pressed up against me.

"Nope, just enjoying the moment. How 'bout you?"Smirking huh?

"Well I feel something hard against me. Might I ask what that is?"

"Take a good guess."

"L-Let's go to my room. Please?"I asked nicly so he has to at least say sure.

"Not until you guess."Dammit!

"Y-Your dick."The words came out as barley a whisper.

"I'm sorry? You mumbled, I couldn't hear you clearly."I can't believe him!

"Y-Your dick!"I said, getting upset.

"Hey, hey, hey, I was just messing around. No need to get upset."Craig said as he lifted me up and carried me bridal style.

"Hmm."I grumbled.

"Key please. Don't give me that look."

I sighed a deep sigh and handed him the key.

"Here. But I still can't believe you made me say all that. Since you did that you have to show me that lap dance video."I said with a smirk.

"Okay then."He had gotten on my lap top typing in the password and pulled up YouTube.

"It's on YouTube!"Was all I could say.

"Yep, Clyde did that. I got him for it though.

* * *

-The video- They're outside the school, Craig is sitting on the steps chewing gum, Clyde is manning the camera, Token is standing on a mound of concrete beside the steps, and Tweek has a worried look on her face-

"Okay Craig, we're waiting."Clyde says.

"Yeah yeah yeah, tubby. Hey, is that MY camera?!"

"Maybe. Just keep going."

"Okay fine.-grabs Tweek, setting her down on the concrete edge, then bending a little so his lower waist area is touching hers- I have no idea how to do this. Do I just hump him or what? Clyde put the camera down.-starts grinding his hips into Tweek's- Dude, this feels really gay.

"I know. But your doing great. Put more but into it."Clyde says.

-sits down on her lap, humping her-

-bites her lip, looking away, her cheeks red-

-Big grin on his face-(Clyde)

Okay I'm done.-stands up, has a boner but doesn't realize it- Clyde, gimme back my camera or you will be castrated.

I wouldn't say that with that thing trying to get out of your pants.

-looks down, turning bright red, but still has his poker face expression- Dammit... I'll be right back guys, I just need to get this taken care of.-runs inside-

-bites her lip, grabbing her hair- GAH!

-end of video-

* * *

"So..."He had waited for me to say something.

"You still fail at lap dancing haha."I had a huge blush spread across my face.

"The look on your face begs to differ. Is that a challenge? Let it out. You love it."He got up and softly pushed me into the chair and he sat on my lap. Grinding me.

"A-Ah. B-But not as much as you are right now."I stroked his hard member. How about this Craig.

_**"**_Oh really?"He stopped and I sadly had to go and whimpear."A-Ah. This is so boring. I bet I could do a much better job."I can't believe I said that! I bet my face is even redder then before.  
_**  
**_"Nope, I'm better."How?

"How do you know when you've only A-Ah d-done it once?"Stop it Tweek!

I turned my head away and bit my lip. Trying not to moan.

"Deja vu anyone?"

My eye's widen and before I could say anything.

"A-Ahhh!"I came.

"Still going... And... Ahhhh..."He kept going till he finally came, leaving a white stain that we'll son find in his pants.

"How good was that?"He asked.

"I have to say... that..., That was pretty good."I said threw my pants.

"Pretty good? Aw, it was better than that."

"Craig tucker this was the best fucking dry hump I've ever gotten."I hope he likes that better.

"Better! And Tweek."he said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Craig."

My life was complete. I had the love of my life and had moved out of that awful house. This is love.

~End~

**_This is sadly the end of the story. I hope you all liked it-kimi_**


End file.
